


Tom Holland Gay Smut

by homosexualvirgo



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dildos, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualvirgo/pseuds/homosexualvirgo
Summary: What happens when a "friends date" with Tom Holland turns into something else...
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/You, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Kudos: 30





	1. Appetiser

Me and Tom were meeting up for a friend date as we hadn't seen each other in ages. I chose a cute restaurant near the local river that gave a beautiful view over it. It had been months since the last time me and Tom had seen each other; I was ecstatic to see him again, I'd been missing him ever since Spider-man took off. 

At 7 I started to get ready for the "date", I wanted to look good for him. To meet Tom I wore a flowy black and white striped shirt and a pair of dark black jeans, cuffed, exposing a bit of heel. I sprayed a bit of cologne, checked myself in the mirror and headed out to the restaurant.

The traffic was slow getting into town and I arrived slightly late to the restaurant. I rushed in and looked around the establishment and saw Tom in a booth, looking slightly worried. We made eye contact and Tom's face lit up with happiness as he got up from the stall.

"Hey, how you doing mate?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Not too bad, thanks." I replied, shocked because we never did that previously. Me and Tom sat down on opposite sides of the booth and grabbed a menu each. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles, creating pretty cascades of light all around the room. The booth we were sat in was crafted out of white leather making it really comfortable to lean back into. We had the best seats of the restaurant because we had a view of the river to the right of us just as the sun was setting, colours of crimson and orange exploding from the sky. The lights from the candles and the sun caught Tom's face so perfectly, emphasising his jawline and catching his alluring chocolate brown eyes. 

"Noah?" Tom asked. I suddenly snapped out of my trance, I had been completely lost in the surroundings that I hadn't been looking at the menu. I mumbled a soft "sorry" as he asked me again.

"What are you gonna have mate?"

"Oh um I'm not sure yet, what about you?"

"I was thinking the scallops to begin and then the cod and chips for main" he replied. 

"That sounds great, I'll have that one as well". As soon as I said that a waiter came along and took our order.

"And what would you like to drink with that, gentlemen?" the waiter inquired. Before I could respond, Tom answered:

"A bottle of white wine, please, my treat for you Noah since you booked the table". he winked as he said the last part. The waiter left and we began talking about everything and nothing, like old times. Our wine arrived and the conversation continued becoming a bit drunken and tipsy. 

But there was something different, that Tom didn't seem to pick up upon, thank God. I was completely infatuated with Tom. Just him talking about the most mundane of topics turned me on so much. I was growing more uncomfortable as he kept talking. I had to get out and sort out my boner otherwise I wouldn't be able to enjoy the evening. Quickly, I politely excused myself from the table and made a direct dash to the toilets. 

The toilets were empty, luckily, and so I rushed into a cubicle. I played with my dick wrapped in the skinny black denim which showed my bulge blatantly, it was a surprise Tom didn't realise. As I pulled my cock out of my jeans and my bright pink jockstrap, I noticed a hole between the barrier of my cubicle and the next cubicle on the right. A glory hole! I timidly placed my finger through the hole, showing I was ready to receive. Then, I waited for someone to come in. Soon, another man came in and noticed my finger. I was excited, I had never done anything like this. He pushed his dick through the hole and waited for me to start sucking. The cock of the mysterious man was bigger than anything I had ever done it with. I gently parted my lips taking his cock all the way down my throat. I slowly began bobbing my head forward and back on it, teasing the man. I could tell I was doing well as the man began groaning lowly. This urged me to start taking his dick faster. I pulled out all the tricks I knew that drove me crazy.

"Oh yeahhhh" he moaned as I pulled up from his dick and licked the tip, hungrily, lapping up his precum. I deepthroated his cock once more before getting up and pulling my jeans down further. Determined to feel his member once again, I turned around and pressed my asshole against the hole, enticing him to fuck my ass. I could feel his cock press against my opening and slowly began pushing in. I hadn't been fucked in ages and let out a surprised yelp at his dick. 

"N-Noah?" A familiar voice asked. 'Shit, shit, shit' I thought to myself, 'What's he going to think?' 

"Yes?" I replied quietly, ashamed. 

"God you're sexy" Tom replied, " I want to fuck you so bad, Noah". Gently, I placed my ass back against the hole as Tom began pushing back in. I let out a groan, I'd never taken anything so big before. He pushed in until his cock was fully sheathed in my ass. I tapped on the wall twice to tell him that he could start moving again and tenderly pulled out before slamming back in.

"Mmmm...Tom start fucking me" I whispered and that's all it took for him to start thrusting his hips into me hard, pressing against my prostate each time. Tom's cock felt so good as I started stroking my cock and rolled my head back. He was now fucking me so hard that with every drive his balls made a slapping noise against my ass. At this point, I was a mumbling mess under his cock. 

His thrusts started becoming out of rhythm signalling he was close to his finish. 

"No-Noah you're gonna make me cum baby" Tom exclaimed. 

"Uh fuck me too, Tom" I whined, "Cum in my ass and fill me up!" As soon as I said that, he thrusted deep into me one more time as he unloaded his load deep into my ass. I kept on stroking my cock and my cum sprayed onto the cubicle ground. He pulled out leaving my hole gaping wide open. 

"That felt amazing" Tom whispered through the hole as he did his trousers and belt up and swiftly left leaving me a mess on the cubicle floor. 

I cleaned myself up and left the cubicle a few minutes after Tom. I met him back at the booth, both of our appetisers waiting for us. 

"Noah...that was the best sex I've had in ages" Tom whispered. "I'd love to do it again sometime and actually see your face". We both chuckled as we began to start eating our starters. Our now "friend date" had become something else.


	2. Salty Sprays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Noah to the beach for a fun get-away.

After the dinner, I decided to go back to Tom's house and spend the night there. Originally, I was going to go into his guest room but he told me to come and sleep with him because he felt lonely. His room was pretty; there was a large king-size bed with red satin sheets in the middle. It was both masculine yet feminine at the same time. His bed was comfy and warm. Both of us decided to sleep naked, me being the little spoon and Tom cuddling behind me, his dick pressing in between my ass.

***

I woke the next morning to Tom already up and getting ready for the day. He was standing in front of the bed, his ass sticking out exposing his pink hole as he pulled on a pair of green shorts, going commando for the day.   
"Hey babe," he grinned, "Get up, we're going to the beach today! You can grab some of my clothes...I'll see you downstairs in a minute." Tom yawned and stretched slowly, flashing his sculptured body ; he walked over to the bed and gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

Groggily, I climbed out of his bed and made my way over to his dark oak chest of drawers, still half asleep. I pulled open the top drawer and an vast array of underwear stared back at me , from thongs to boxer briefs, all a rainbow of different colours. I decided on a pair of red speedos, that showed off my ass and bulge perfectly. Similar to Tom, I picked out a pair of black jean shorts and a grey t-shirt.

I hurried downstairs and Tom had left a croissant out on the table for me. I grabbed it and headed out to the garage. Outside was a dazzling clean white Porsche with the roof down and Tom sat in the driver's seat getting the car started. I hopped into the passenger's seat, nibbling on the croissant. Tom revved the car and then we set off to the beach. I was so excited for the beach, I hadn't been in ages, especially with me and Tom's new found relationship. The wind beat against our faces, cooling us down, as we drove along the winding LA roads.

I laid my hand on Tom's thigh, rubbing gently against the hairs on his leg. I slowly moved further up his leg and began groped his cock through his thin shorts. He kept both eyes facing ahead but let out a small moan. I could feel Tom growing in his shorts and began rubbing harder against his length. Teasingly, I reached under his shorts and gave a quick pump of his cock, feeling it twitch underneath my hand. I began to pump harder at his member, looking around to make sure no one was staring. I reached up to the head of his cock and twisted my fingers around his thick tip. Tom was groaning and whimpering as I wanked him off harder before stopping and watching his cock tremble from underneath his shorts.  
"Babe, stop you're making me lose focus," Tom murmured, a slight chuckle in his voice, "I don't want to cum all over the car"  
"I'm only teasing you," I replied, softly, removing my hand from under his shorts "I don't want to make you cum...yet"

***

Tom parked up the Porsche and we jumped out. The salty winds blew in our hair refreshing us. We ran out onto the sand and immediately went for the waves. I dipped my feet in gently, testing the temperature. It was lovely and cold, compared to the LA sun. Me and Tom walked further back on shore and set up where we would lay for the day. I quickly took off my shorts and shirt and lay down in my red speedos. 

"Noah? Why are you wearing speedos? Not that you don't look good but-but... it's a nude beach babe..." Tom asked,with a slight chuckle. I looked around and saw people nude everywhere. Now it all made sense why Tom didn't wear trunks when he got ready this morning and why he didn't have a bag with him. I looked back at him blushing and saw him take off his shorts as his dick dropped out. I , finding a new confidence, pulled down my speedos and got up, running into the sea. Tom followed and started to splash me with the salty water. I retaliated, drenching him in the sea water. I pulled him into a kiss, grabbing at his package. Suddenly, he pushed me back into the water, making me lose my breath. When I rose up from the water, he was there laughing manically before offering me a hand up.

"Awh, sweetheart," he giggled, walking us back to where we had set up. We lay down next to each other, me on my front showing off my ass and Tom on his back. The blazing heat from the sun was already causing me and Tom to start sweating profusely. I faced towards Tom, taking in all his details. The sun caught his abs beautifully, the shadows emphasizing the individual muscles. Sweat glistened on his forehead, in between his curls of luscious chocolate brown hair. His dick was set in between his legs, his pubic hair neatly trimmed to add some scruff to him. Tom's armpits were a good amount of hairy. He was perfection in a man.

***

I must have fallen asleep whilst sunbathing because when I woke up, Tom was rubbing the small of my back and my ass. I tried to stay still, to make him think I hadn't woken up, because it felt so good. Tom kept massaging and moved lower down my back until he was just massaging my ass. I could sense that he was on his side, both hands working away, and he was right up next to me. Slowly, I could feel his length growing and pressing against my waist. That's when I couldn't take it any longer. With his next press into my ass cheek, I softly moaned out. 

"Wakey, wakey Noah," Tom whispered, "You know you really shouldn't fall asleep on a beach. Come on, I've spotted a private beach, hopefully it'll just be us two 'cause I've got a fantasy I want to do for ages". In the distance I could see a small, empty beach with the most stunning water. Grinning, I hastily put back on my speedos and followed Tom to where he was leading us.

I followed his hand through trees and shrubbery. We blindly wandered trying to find an opening for a beach. But, Tom was determined to get to the private beach and so I kept with him, thinking we had to be there soon. The brambles below our feet, kept nicking them, minor cuts but the idea of being fully alone on a beach kept us motivated to try and find it.

After what had felt like ages, we finally reached an opening to the beach. Instantly, we both ran on and searched around looking for people. Tom split and I split off to look for more people, our eyes flicking quickly side to side, desperate not to find anyone. Soon, we reconvened after not finding anyone there. We both beamed at each other, as we realised we had the whole beach just to ourselves. Tom reached over and pulled my speedos down, exposing my flaccid dick. In return, I pulled his shorts down too and gave a quick pump to his cock. We both threw the clothes away and pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss.

Tom started nibbling at the bottom of my lip, demanding entrance. I opened my lips, allowing him entrance, and his tongue danced around my mouth, dominating me completely. He withdrew from the kiss and started attacking my neck, leaving bruises and hickeys all over it. I grasped his cock, rubbing backwards and forwards feeling it grow in my hand. Tom pulled back from my neck. 

"I should probably tell you my fantasy now," Tom said, breathlessly, " I've always wanted to fuck someone on a beach." 

Not saying anything else, I started scattering kisses down his body, over his pecs, down his abs and on the base of his penis. I gently started licking the tip of his uncut penis, swirling my tongue round taking more and more in to my mouth. Already, Tom was a moaning mess above me. Suddenly, Tom grabbed hold of my hair taking a more dominant position and forced me down on his dick. I made my mouth go loose as Tom began face fucking me, thrusting in and out of my mouth at a rapid pace. Luckily, I had a good gag reflex so I didn't gag much. He kept pounding into my mouth, his shaved balls slapping my face with every drive of his throbbing cock. Soon, he became a moaning mess, telling me he was close. 

Just as I felt him start to spasm in my mouth, he pulled out entirely and spun me round in a blink of an eye. He pushed my front down, my face hitting the sand. My ass was up in the air, pink and puckering waiting for Tom. I heard a slight pop from his mouth before feeling a finger press against my hole seeking entrance. I breathed out quietly relaxing my hole and allowing Tom to push his finger in down to the knuckle. He waited allowing me to adjust before pulling back and adding a second digit. With each push of a digit, Tom added another digit until he got to four digits. He drew his four fingers out of my hole and watched it gape open and shut, craving for something to fill it. 

"Are you ready, Noah?" Tom asked, before aligning his hard, pulsing cock against my entrance. I nodded, moaning gently, as Tom shoved his cock into my desperate opening till his member was fully sheathed. He waited as I wailed and moaned around his cock. He slowly withdrew and then forced his cock back in, at a different angle, searching for my prostate. tom did this twice more till he thrust and I let out a groan that bounced around the beach. 

"Found it!" Tom murmured, before his hips propelled himself forward hitting the exact same spot. He grabbed both my shoulders, lifting me upwards and making my torso bend backwards so he could pull me into a rough kiss. Tom's hips became like engines jolting his cock into my used ass, his balls slapping against my ass cheeks. I felt myself becoming ever closer even without touching my begging dick. 

Tom's thrusts became more and more sporadic and uneven and his cock started twitching in my hole signalling that he was close. He started to groan lowly with each thrust, penetrating deeper with each one but slower. He pulled out and started jerking his cock wildly before letting out a moan as his cock erupted spurts of cum all over my back. Tom pulled me up and started savagely licking my cock beneath me, chasing my high with me. I started to whimper loudly and Tom opened his mouth waiting to catch my cum as he kept pumping my member. He was too sexy, looking at me with those hungry eyes that quickly I exploded my load all over his face, covering him in my sprays. We reconnected our lips, sharing the taste of my cum between us.

We withdrew from the kiss, both of us panting as we sat down again. I snuggled up against his pecs and armpits breathing in his scent. We were both too elated to say anything so we stayed laying on the beach watching the beautiful LA sun set. We saw it throw crimson and orange blazes across the deep blue sky and shimmer in the crystal clear water in front of us. Both of us breathed perfectly in sync as our chests rose and fell together. 

Then, I knew, this is what paradise felt like. 


	3. Kinks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Noah explore their kinks.

Me and Tom lay nude in bed, covered by the glossy sheets. The moonlight glinted through the curtains as Tom spooned me, wrapping his warmth around me. Rain lightly tapped against the window making me feel relaxed and soothed. Tom nuzzled into my neck, pressing his dick further against my ass. 

"Noah, babe?" Tom whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck "Are you still awake?".

"Yeah," I replied, turning around to face him "What is it?"

"So, I really enjoyed today, I hope you did too...but I want to make sure you're having as much fun as me, so are there any kinks you're into?" he said, kissing my neck gently.

"Tom, I'm having the best time ever with you...I'm really into using toys and being I really like being tied up and being in someone else's control. What about you? What kinks are you into?"

"Wow, those are hot kinks, I'm totally into them. I've always liked spanking partners I've been with... something about that turns me on. Another one I've never tried but wanted to try with someone is for them to cross dress. Would you be down for that, babe?"

"Totally down for both of them!" I responded instantly, eager emblazoned in my eyes. 

"Brilliant! Let's go out tomorrow and get some stuff for it then" 

"Can't wait, Tom!" I whispered, snuggling back into him, pushing my ass against his cock.

***

The next morning, me and Tom headed out to town, excited for the day ahead. We walked into the mall and headed straight to Victoria's Secret. The mall had just opened for the day so everywhere was quiet and we wouldn't be noticed except by the staff working there. As we entered the shop, we saw a large array of lingerie, from floor to ceiling, all beautifully arranged. The smell of the signature perfume wafted into our noses, making a sexy aura for the two of us.

"Hey, Noah...which ones do you like? It's on me, no limit, however much you want" he murmured squeezing my hip gently. 

"I'm not too into the bras, if that's ok, I think I'll just pick out some panties, Tom"

"Of course, babe, I just want you to be comfortable" 

I walked around the shop, looking at the various lingerie around. I picked up 2 lace pairs of panties, a thin black one and a dark blue pair. Tom paid for the pair and we left before anyone else noticed us. Once we were out Victoria's Secret, Tom took my hand and made a beeline to the nearest toilet.

He kept pulling my hand and tugged me into a cubicle together. He locked the door behind us and sat me down on the toilet cover. 

"I was gonna wait until we got back to see you in these but I couldn't wait. Get changed." he demanded, handing me the thin lace black pair of panties. I followed his order and began pulling down my skinny black jeans. Tom grabbed my jeans resting them over his arm. My dick lay exposed as I had gone commando for the day. I yanked the lace panties up over my cock and my ass. Tom shifted past me and sat on the toilet cover, swapping our positions.

"God, you look so good, Noah" Tom whispered, sultrily, " Lemme me see, spin around for me"

Slowly, I turned around, lifted my t-shirt up ,so he could see, and stuck my ass out in front of him, provoking him. I turned to face him again and started playing with my cock through the lace. I started to whimper as I groped myself through the lace, trying to make Tom as horny as possible.

"Wow, you're hot," Tom whispered, so no one could hear, "But, there's still one place I want to go before I fuck you. Get ready quickly."

I hurriedly got changed back in to my clothes and we left the toilets, as if nothing had happened. He took my hand and led me out of the mall, past the local church and into the backstreets of the town. The shops became grottier and dirtier the further we went into the backstreets. We kept walking until he brought us outside a sex shop. The shop windows had a vast array of sex toys, from dildos to ropes, all a kinky person could ever need. We both looked at the shop in awe and looked at each other before walking in together.

The shop had a small ceiling creating a very intimate air, perfect for a sex shop. Me and Tom split off, each looking for sex toys that took our fancy. I went to the lubes and saw a vast choice, all in different flavours. I picked up the cherry flavour and the strawberry flavour- I couldn't wait to try these out! I looked over to Tom and saw him in a corner of the room ogling at the various buttplugs, dildos and vibrators. I walked over to him and took from the shelf a black vibrator. Tom grinned at me before pointing at the writing on the box. I smiled back to it as I read: " _Connect the vibrator to our app to control it whenever"_

 _"_ I'll use this another time," Tom whispered, giving me a quick wink, "What else do you want? It's all on me as well." I picked out a 8" flesh coloured dildo and a black 3" buttplug. I thought they'd go perfectly with the vibrator. I handed both of them over to Tom and he beamed with excitement racing through his eyes. We had a wander through the rest of the quaint shop and picked up a pair of handcuffs and a length of rope. 

***  
We crashed through the door, Tom pushing me against the wall, the moon's light cascading in through the window behind us. Twilight. The perfect time to fuck. His hands crawled underneath my shirt, feeling up my chest. Tom's fingers rubbed against my sensitive nipples as our lips connected into a deep impassioned kiss. I whimpered against the wall, my nipples erect. I lifted my arms up allowing Tom to pull my shirt up before he pulled me back into a kiss. I felt my length grow underneath me, feeling it rub against the soft, fresh lace.

Suddenly, Tom's hands stopped groping my chest and grabbed at my cock between the layers of fabric. He pulled away from the kiss, grinning crazily with lust.

"Go to the bedroom, be ready and waiting for me in 2 minutes." Tom whispered in my ear, giving it a small bite. I nodded, not saying anything and raced upstairs to be ready for Tom. I opened the door to Tom's room and scrambled to strip myself down to just my panties. I jumped on the bed ,eager for him, and bent down with my ass up in the air- head against the bed sheets . I didn't have to wait long for Tom to open the door, I heard a little gasp of surprise.

"You look stunning," Tom whispered as he walked behind me against the bed, "Turn over and arms above your head!" he demanded and grabbed my wrists before clicking the handcuffs around them and the bed. I was locked in, at Tom's mercy. He grabbed my legs and pushed them back against my chest before pulling the lace panties up and off- leaving my tight pink hole exposed. 

Tom reached down and slapped right against my hole, making me quiver against the bed sheets as I let out a soft moan. He spat on his fingers and prepared my opening before quickly shoving his index finger into me. I moaned loudly in surprise, his finger searching around to find my prostate. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe" Tom said, reaching forward and placing a kiss on my forehead. He then reached over and pulled out of the bag the buttplug and pushed it forward into my mouth to lube it up. 

Tom gave his fingers a slight flick and I whimpered loudly. 

"There it is!" he exclaimed and pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the black plug. The plug stretched my hole as it pushed tightly against my prostate making me whine loudly. I was getting close to climaxing and started to rut against Tom to try and seek some friction from him. 

"Let go Noah, cum all over your chest for me baby" he murmured. That's all it took- I released hot spurts of my cum onto my abs and chest writhing about as the buttplug remained firmly pressed against my prostate- milking me of cum. As I came down from my orgasm, Tom grabbed the vibrator and wiped it against the cum on my chest then replaced the buttplug with it, nestling the vibrator onto my abused prostate. 

"That was amazing, Tom" I moaned.

"Just you wait until I start using the vibrator on you" he replied as his phone beeped confirming that the vibrator was connected. 


	4. Set Me Alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Harrison comes over for a BBQ...

It was the day after Tom and I had explored our kinks. That was the best day ever. My ass was so loose from the vibrator yesterday. Tom had told me that Harrison was coming over today. I found Harrison so hot but I couldn't let him know otherwise Tom would get jealous. I hopped out of bed and grabbed the black panties that were discarded from the night before. I pulled them up, adjusted my cock to bulge nicely and checked the time. 11 AM. Tom was most likely down stairs preparing brunch. In just my panties, I slowly walked down the stairs to see Tom sitting at the dining table, a vast array of brunch food delicately arranged in front of him. The smell of freshly cooked pastries danced in the air, urging me towards the table.

"Morning, baby...you look sexy," he grinned at me, "I've served brunch, come and sit with me". I hurried over to the table, my smile growing bigger the closer I got to the food. There was poached eggs, warm bagels, croissants, various assortments of meats- anything I could have wanted to eat was there. I picked up a bagel with an egg and a croissant before sitting down on the industrial metal chair next to Tom, the metal feeling cold against my ass.

"So, later Hazza is coming over and we're going to have a bonfire and a BBQ, is it ok if you help make the salads to go with the burgers?" Tom asks, reaching for another croissant.

"Of course," I reply, "Anything to help, baby." 

We continue eating our decadent brunch before beginning to wash up the various plates and dishes, the smell of brunch lingering in the air. Instead of me going to change, I decided to make a start chopping the vegetables for tonight and preparing the burger patties. Tom, on the other hand went upstairs to get changed.

***

Tom emerged from upstairs wearing a pair of black jeans and a black & white vertically-striped shirt, the buttons undone tantalisingly low. He accompanied the shirt with a silver necklace.

"Wow," he gasped almost to quiet to hear, "You look so sexy preparing the salads in just those panties baby"

I gave a small laugh back, shaking my ass teasing him. Tom came up behind me and placed a gentle kiss against my neck. I pushed back my ass into his crotch feeling his member throb in his slightly too tight jeans. I wanted him, now on this counter- I didn't care the mess that it made. However, before it could go anywhere- Tom recoiled and asked if he could help with any of the preparation. Saddened, I replied that the burgers needed to be seasoned before they could be mixed. We both got to work with our various tasks, me decorating the salads with the garnishes and Tom sprinkling the beef with paprika and garlic powder.

As I washed my hands at the kitchen island after putting the salads in the fridge, I felt Tom's breath against the back of my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"I should have fucked your ass when I first saw you cooking this morning," Tom muttered lowly into my ear. Seductively, he kissed my neck, leaving bruises as I melted in his arms. Before, I could even whimper a response, Tom pushed me over, face down, on the cool marble counter and forced two of his fingers down my throat. I began to suck on the digits, knowing exactly what Tom planned to do. When he felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled my panties to the side and with no warning shoved the lubed fingers into my ass. My hole was still so loose that Tom was able to pummel his fingers in and out with no resistance. He scissored his fingers deep inside of my opening me up as much as possible. Tom searched for my prostate flicking his fingers in the depths of my opening causing me to gasp and moan loudly. Suddenly, he removed his digits, making me whimper from the emptiness. I lay still as I could hear the clang of a belt being unfastened and the growl of a zipper being undone.

"You look so sexy Noah, all hot and bothered 'cause of me" Tom murmured. He then thrust all of his length deep inside of me until I felt his trimmed pubes bristle against my ass. Tom sharply pulled back before driving his thick cock deep into my hole, his tip tantalising my prostate. My groans echoed around the LA kitchen with each ram from Tom's pulsing length.

Soon, Tom slowed down his jolts and his fingers rubbed up my back- his movements becoming more sensual and careful. With each softer propulsion, he grunted softly wanting to make me feel good as his cock rubbed against my prostate. His hands kept moving upwards until they placed onto my shoulders and unexpectedly gripped harshly. Without a second thought, Tom began slamming back into my ass, his movements now slapping his thighs and my ass together. I was in pure ecstasy, barely able to breathe, as he kept pounding- trying to chase his high.

Tom's thrusts became sloppy and his breaths became more laboured as he got closer. His cock kept abusing my prostate. Tom kept slamming into me before it became too much, I was so close, I had to fight off cumming.

"Tom, baby, I'm so close," I moaned, breathlessly "Can I please cum?"

"Mmmh, Noah, cum for me," Tom growled back. He didn't need to say any more. I released my load onto the kitchen cabinets, firing shot after shot onto the grey cabinets. My asshole tightened, forcing Tom over the edge. I felt his warm cum fill my hole, flooding deep inside of me. Slowly, Tom pulled his cock out, leaving my ass gaping open and he fastened his zipper and belt back up. I couldn't move, still in euphoria.

"Stay still babe," Tom whispered, "I want you to remember this." Tom left the room, leaving me surprised. I followed what he said and laid still, too worn out to move. I heard his feet clamber up the tile stairs and search around in our bedroom. Quickly, he returned back but I couldn't see what he was doing. Then, I felt it. The cold pressure of the vibrator filling my ass again. It nestled against my prostate and trapped all of Tom's warm spunk in my ass.

"You're gonna wear this for the rest of the night, even while Harrison is here" Tom said to me. I responded quietly with a small moan of pleasure. Tenderly, Tom tapped the vibrator making sure it was snug in my ass and then carried me upstairs to get ready for Harrison.

Tom picked out for me a sheer blue shirt embezzled with small cherubs and a pair of vintage blue jeans. He paired this with two silver chains and a small silver ring for my helix piercing, placing them on the bed. Tom gently lay me on the bed next to the clothe and walked over the dresser to get a new pair of underwear for me. He reached out a pair of white Calvin Klein trunks. Tom hooked my legs through each hole of the pants before pulling them up. Once the pants were put on, he grabbed my bulge and positioned it so it was more prominent. Carefully, Tom pulled me up from the bed so I was standing and helped me get the rest of my clothes on.

"You look so pretty, Noah," Tom whispered, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

***

Me and Tom were sat downstairs at the table in the kitchen when we heard the shrill of the doorbell. We both got up and quickly approached the door. There Harrison stood, smiling. He was wearing a red zip-up polo shirt and a dark blue pair of shorts that showed off his muscular legs. I could feel blood instantly start rushing to my cock, how could one man be this attractive? His brown locks were quaffed back in a quiff that sat perfectly above copper glasses he was wearing. Tom and Harrison had hugged and were having a conversation but I couldn't hear them over how hot this man was. I brought myself back to my senses and just as I had he pulled me into a hug. His cologne wafted into my nose, it smelt strongly of green tea with notes of bergamot and lemon. How could this man get any more sexy, I thought to myself.

Cordially, Tom invited Harrison into the kitchen. We had opened the large doors to the back garden and a cool breeze wafted in. I fetched Harrison a glass of water who came around the island to take it.

"Um, did you guys forget to clean up some yoghurt from the cabinets?" Hazza asked looking down at the cupboards. Shit. We had forgotten to clean up my cum from earlier. Tom realised and his eyes widened and a flurry of words spewed from his mouth, all in the wrong order, to Harrison that invited him into the garden. Both of them strolled into the garden but just before they left, Tom shot me a look telling me to clean it up. I snatched the cloth from the sink and hurriedly wiped my cum from the cabinets, embarrassed. Once I'd cleaned it up, I joined Harrison and Tom in the garden.

The sun had started to set casting an orange aura across the sky. The warmth radiated down into the LA villa and made Harrison's face glow. Tom and him were having a conversation, slowly sipping at the beers, sat on the grass near the bonfire as I walked over. I took a bottle of beer from the white table in the garden and flopped down next to Tom, leaning my head against his arm.

We talked about Tom's upcoming work and press tours, all the stuff that usually interested me but I could not stop staring at Harrison. I think he picked up and I winked at him to test. He gave me a quick grin and winked back at me too. I shot my eyes up at Tom but he seemed none the wiser about me and Harrison. Tom and Harrison kept talking but every so often he would look back at me and give me another wink. Each time he winked at me, I got butterflies in my stomach because we shouldn't be flirting.

Before long, the sun had set and Tom had set the bonfire aflame. At the same time, we all got up and helped ourselves to the salads and hotdogs we had prepared earlier. For my hotdog, I picked ketchup on-top with a helping of fried onions scattered over it. Harrison picked the same, now evidently trying to mimic and flirt with me. Luckily for us both, Tom hadn't picked up our subtle flirting. By this point, every time either me or Harrison looked at each other we started grinning to each other.

***

The BBQ food didn't last long as we were all ravenous. The bonfire crackled in front of us, shooting small embers into the air and were swallowed by the blades of grass as they fell. The glow of the fire illuminated his grey-blueish eyes, the reflection of the flames dancing in his irises. He was sexy in the bonfire-light. Suddenly, Tom stood up and announced he needed the toilet before sauntering back into house, evidently a bit tipsy by this point. Harrison scooted around the fire and sat next to me, ever so slightly to close.

"Y'know the second I saw you, I couldn't believe how attractive you were. Tom picked well." He uttered, quietly, stroking my arm making me avert my eyes.

"I thought the same." I replied looking back at him, half of his face shadowed now. Gradually, Harrison leant forward, getting closer and closer before our lips connected. The kiss was soft and tender our lips barely touching. But I wanted more. Hungrily, I pushed Harrison backwards so he lay flat on the dry grass. Taking this as a cue, he hastily unfastened my button-up as he intensified the kiss.

"Such a slut, wearing a see-through shirt, showing your body off to everyone. I knew that was your cum splattered all down the cabinets too...I instantly got hard" he muttered, pulling me back into the broken kiss. I started crawling my hand under his shirt, feeling up and down his abs. I reached up to his collar and pulled away from the kiss before lifting up his shirt exposing his chest to the LA air. Harrison's hands now reached to my jeans and I took his lead beginning to unfasten the buttons. Without a care, he pushed my jeans down letting me kick them off- leaving me in just my skimpy trunks. We reconnected our lips and I was now desperate for him.

"You're so hot Noah." Harrison muttered, pulling his own shorts down both of us now in our underwear. He was sporting a grey pair of briefs that kept no secrets about the size of his cock. Harrison was packing. Then, I felt it. Tom had turned on the vibrator. That horny fuck was teasing me! I started moaning loudly, too horny to care what Harrison thought. The vibrator pressed sharply against my prostate, I knew I was going to cum if it stayed pressed on my prostate. I signalled for Harrison to take my pants on, the pleasure to much to speak. He took two sides of my trunks and ripped them apart, exposing my cock and ass to the cool LA air. By this point, all I could do was moan as the vibrator repeatedly teased my prostate, bringing me closer to the edge. Harrison reached to my ass and grasped around the vibrator, his eyes lighting up.

"You dirty fuckers!" Harrison chuckled, dragging out the vibrator from my hole. My ass made a pop noise as the vibrator was removed from my ass and a small amount of Tom's cum leaked out. My hole gaped open as more of Tom's cum dribbled out and I was so desperate for sexual pleasure, I didn't wait any longer. I grasped underneath Harrison's briefs and yanked his cock out, feeling his cock engorge in my hands. I didn't wait for him to say anything, I lifted my ass up and sank back down taking all of his length until I felt the small scattering of pubes around the base of his cock rub against my ass.

"Your ass is so loose from that vibrator, Noah." Harrison smirked as he thrust up into me. I gasped at his cock propelling straight into my prostate causing my dick to dripped precum onto his abs. I raised myself back up to the tip of his cock, making my hole twitch and sank back down trying to reach my orgasm. I kept bouncing on his cock, panting and panting as his cock plunged into different areas of my hole, hitting new nerve endings. I was in unimaginable pleasure as I rode his cock, feeling his foreskin peel back and forth inside me. 

His penis mixed with Tom's cum from earlier which felt so hot but so wrong. Harrison's hands moved up and down my body, wanking my cock, twisting my nipples before placing on my shoulders. He held me still and slowly started pummelling into my ass, every time prodding my prostate- trying to milk the cum out of me. The bonfire cast shadows across his face as he forced his cock in and out of me, the amber glow highlighting the sweat forming on his forehead. As I felt my climax edging closer, suddenly Harrison stopped. I moaned in dissatisfaction but all Harrison could do was point.

"Wh-what's happening guys?" Tom asked. Fuck. What could I do to explain this? "It-it's kinda hot though," he continued, "d'ya mind if I join?" He said whilst unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his jeans. Tom moved towards us, now just in his trunks, throwing his clothes to the side. Harrison and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Slowly, Harrison began thrusting back into me, causing me to gasp. His hands resumed back to my shoulders as Tom came and started placing kisses on my back. 

Harrison's motions stopped and I was disappointed but then I noticed something else pushing into my ass and as I looked back I saw Tom shoving his cock into my hole. I had never felt my hole stretch so much. I grimaced as Tom's cock began nestling against Harrison's, pain washing over my body. Except, it wasn't a bad pain, it was a hot, raw sexual pain. Tom inched his cock in carefully, trying not to hurt me, and soon both penises were fully in my ass. I gave the nod of approval for them to start moving and softly Tom moved his cock out before ramming back in meeting with my prostate. It was then Harrison's turn; he drew back and then violently penetrated my hole again. 

Tom and Harrison developed a rhythm of bucking into me, one after the other. The raw pain had now transformed into brilliant pleasure. Each time they thrusted into my ass, my gland tingled with excitement, edging me closer to the edge. The two boys placed delicate kisses up and down my body as they thrust into me, murmuring words of encouragement to me at each push. By this time, I was mumbling a mess of incoherent thoughts about how hot they were and how good I felt. The smell of Harrison's cologne had gone being replaced with the smell of sex and sweat from both of the boys. 

"Go faster!" I whimpered, trying to chase my high. This was all it took. Sharply, Tom began thrusting into me quicker than before, his hips like pistons- attacking my prostate mercilessly. At the same time, Harrison propelled his cock into me so that there was constant pressure on my gland. Harrison quickly began grunting louder and louder until with one final jolt he unloaded his warm thick load in me, spraying his cum against my prostate next to Tom's cock. This didn't stop Tom who kept propelling his hips into me, the slaps of his hips against my ass resounding around the villa's garden. His cock merged with his own old cum and Harrison's fresh warm cum in my ass, making my hole so sensitive. Without any indication he came, flooding my abused ass with even more cum than before. Both the boys, groaned in pleasure pulling out their cocks groggily. They both lifted me to my feet and knelt on their knees below me, opening their mouths. 

I took my length into my hand and began stroking it faster and faster deliriously close to my orgasm. My hand became a flurry as my cock was stroked harder and faster. The warmth of the climax washed over me as I showered the two sweat covered men in my seed- painting their faces with ropes of it. My climax rose and fell and I collapsed into the arms of the two hot men. We all lay down together, naked, as we watched the flames of the bonfire slowly dwindle, the sky now a deep navy blue freckled with the white glow of distant stars. I never wanted this moment of euphoria to end as I lay snuggled in between the two strong men, the scent of sex embedded into us.


End file.
